Cold
by G. Malfoy
Summary: Rating for snogging, I know the title sucks, but bear with me, please. Read and REVIEW! ~ENJOY~


It's me again! Hey Hey! I wrote this one day while I had writers block and I was bored. So on this one I don't want any flames because I know it sucks, but if you like it, those comments are welcome! I also put it on double space because I'm sick of people complaining about spacing. ^_^" Well ~enjoy~ Peace. Love and Hair Grease!  
  
**************************  
  
It was winter vacation time at Hogwarts, School of Magic and the only students left in the Gryffindor house were Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. They had gone for a walk yesterday and ended up getting into a snowball fight with some of the students left from the Hufflepuff house. Unfortunately Harry had caught a cold in the process. Hermione was taking him soup, she had made, at this very moment She had put special ingredients in it that would make him feel better and give him energy, quickly. When she reached the Gryffindor Common room, she walked up to the fifth year's dorm and knocked slightly on the door. Not receiving an answer, she opened it silently. She was met with the sight of Harry sleeping in his bed, legs askew, hair even more messed than normal. She smiled and walked over to the bed and kneeled down beside him. "Harry." She whispered softly into his ear. He sighed and stirred, but did not awaken. Then she spotted his quill on his bedside table and her smiled widened. She took if and ran the feather across his nose. He batted at it and shook his head. She laughed slightly and repeated the process. This time Harry batted at his nose then opened his eyes slowly, "Hey." He said groggily, seeing Hermione. "Hey," She answered him, "eat this, it'll make you feel better." She said, helping him sit up and then handed him the bowl of soup. He complied and began to eat the soup. Hermione just sat there and talked to him, making him laugh. When he had finished the soup, Hermione took the bowl from him and set it down on his bedside table and waited. In a few minutes, Harry started to feel better, even energetic, "Wow, 'Mione, what did you put in that soup, I feel better already." He said. She just smiled at him. He smiled back at her, 'Oh man, she's so beautiful when she smiles, I've got to tell her how I feel, I have to do it right now, this is the perfect moment.' Harry thought. Hermione noticed that his face had suddenly become very nervous. "Harry are you alright?" She asked him, worriedly. "Uh, 'Mione, can I tell you something?" Harry said. "Of course, Harry, anything." She told him, searching his eyes. 'Just do it man.' He thought. Then he took a deep breath and moved toward her a bit, hesitated, then put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her into a sweet kiss. Hermione hesitated with shock at first, then wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Harry inwardly smiled and slid his arms around her waist. After a few minutes, they broke apart, "Wow." Hermione said. Harry smiled and nodded, "So what is it exactly are you trying to say?" She teased, sliding her finger down his chest. He grinned mischievously at her, "Well maybe I should show you again." He said, then pulled her into another deep kiss. For the rest of the day, they sat around talking, laughing, and (A/N: most importantly) snogging.  
  
***********************  
  
On the day when all the students were to return to Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione stood out in front of the school waiting for Ron. When he finally arrived, he was met with the sight of Harry and Hermione, holding hands and whispering into each other's ears. He walked up to them with his eyebrows raised. They smiled and blushed at his expression. "Okay, apparently something happened while I was gone." He said. "Ronniekins!" They heard a female voice yell. They all turned to see Lavender Brown. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and mouthed 'Ronniekins' flabbergasted, (AN: I like that word.). Then they broke out into restrained laughter as Lavender ran up to them and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck. Ron shot them a look that made them try a little harder to stop laughing; it didn't work. "Shut up you two, besides we still haven't cleared up what happened while we were gone." Ron said, raising his eyebrows. They blushed and smiled, looking at each other then back at Ron and Lavender. Lavender and Ron both gasped, "You guys got together, didn't you?" Ron asked, more as a statement than a question. Their smiles widened. "Oh my gosh, wow." Lavender sighed, with her hand on her chest. "Well, what about you two." Harry said, trying to get the attention off them. "Yeah, what's with, 'Ronniekins'?" Hermione asked, making quote signs with her fingers and giving them a sly smile. Now it was Ron and Lavender's turn to blush and smile. "Oh my gosh, you guys got together!" Hermione said, mocking them. Harry caught on to what she was doing and put his hand on his chest, "Oh my gosh, wow." He sighed. They all laughed. "Well, now that we have that all cleared up, what say we go in and have dinner." Ron said. They all laughed at him. "What?" He asked, they all shook their heads at him. Then they walked up into the huge entrance to the school. Before they entered the Great Hall, Harry pulled Hermione aside and kissed her deeply, Hermione held no resistance. When it ended, Hermione smiled at him, "What was that for?" She asked him, smiling. He simply smiled, shrugged and then walked into the Great Hall. She scoffed and shook her head, still smiling. Then she followed him in.  
  
*******************  
  
Later that night Harry was sitting in the Common room, watching the fire, after everyone had gone to bed. Suddenly he felt someone sit next to him on the long couch. He looked over to see Hermione, smiling at him gently, "Hey, what's the matter baby, couldn't sleep?" He asked her, putting his arm around her, pulling her close. Hermione let herself get wrapped in his warmth, "Just saw you down here and wanted to be close to you." She sighed. "What, you can't stand to be away from me for very long?" He teased. She laughed quietly, snuggling deeper into his arms. "Why are you down here?" She asked him, after a few moments. "Just wanted to think." He said. "'Bout what?" She asked. He looked down warmly at her, "You," He said, huskily, "actually I was just going to sneak into your dorm." He told her, a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Oh really, what for?" She asked, her line of vision going from his emerald eyes, to his perfect lips. "To do this." He said, leaning down and capturing her lips with his. She kissed him back, just as deeply. When it ended, she smiled, "Wow, I'm glad you wanted to do that." She said. He laughed quietly, "Me too." He told her. They cuddled up on the couch and watched the fire, snogging occasionally.  
  
*******************  
  
The next morning, Ron and Lavender came down and saw Harry and Hermione still on the couch. "Aww, Ronniekins, look at them." Lavender sighed. "Yeah, they are really happy together aren't they." Ron said. "Yeah, finally, they both used to just mope around." Lavender said. "Yeah, I know." Ron said, putting and arm around her waist and pulling her close. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Should we wake them or let them sleep?" She whispered in his ear. "Hmm, well if we let them sleep, everyone will see them and they will be embarrassed." Ron answered her. They were silent for a moment, then burst out laughing, and walked out of the room, leaving the sleeping couple to enjoy what privacy and dignity they had left.  
  
************************* The End  
  
Okay, I know the ending sucked but bear with me. I'm still conversing with the writer's block. We're coming up with a deal, but I don't know how long it will take. ^_^" Sorry. Well, ttyl, when I get over this. Remember, NO FLAMES, but compliments are welcome. See Ya! 


End file.
